Magus, Grim, and Nightshade: The Sorcerer's Stone
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Raised by his maternal grandfather, Erik Lehnsherr, Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts a very diffrent person. Crossover with X-Men the Movie. First in Series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter or X-Men**

**This chapter is dedicated to Bandit, my best friend and brother for many years, and the best damn dog I have ever known. May he rest in peace.**

**Chapter 1**

Three people stood just outside the barrier separating Platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world.

The first man was wearing a gray business suit, with a white dress shirt and red tie. A matching gray trench-coat was worn over-top of the suit. And a gray fedora covered his white hair. His gaunt face was worn from years of stress, but his gray eyes held a hard glint to them. He kept his hand on the shoulder of the youngest member of the group.

The second member of the group was a woman. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes, wearing a blue business suit and black high heels. The truth was that this was not her natural appearance, and that her entire appearance, even her clothes, was fake. Her true appearance was naked scaly, blue skin. Her eyes were were naturally yellow, and her hair naturally red.

The third, and youngest member of the trio, was an eleven year-old boy with green eyes and messy black hair that refused all attempts to tame it, though it was covered by a black fedora. He pushed a cart before him, loaded with a specially made, stainless steel school trunk and a cage containing a snowy white owl. The boy wore an ensemble similar to the older man, except in black, instead of gray. His dress shirt was red, while his tie was black. Around both of his wrist were thick metal bracelets made of rare adamantium metal. But unlike the older man, who wore black dress shoes, the boy wore polished black cowboy boots.

"You're sure this is the right place?" the older man asked.

"Yes," the boy answered. "Professor Flitwick said all I had to do was walk through the barrier. It's apparently set up so that non-magicals only feel a solid wall however." He turned to hug the older man and the the woman. "I'm going to miss you two."

The woman held onto him the longest. "Don't forget to write Harry." She said.

"I won't Mystique," the boy assured her. "I'll try and send Hedwig once a week."

"Don't forget," the older man began, "be careful when you use your powers. We have no idea how the wizarding world feels about mutants." He smiled. "Of course they may simply assume your using magic of some sort."

"I'll be careful Grandpa," Harry assured the older man with a smile. "I'll make you and my parents proud."

The old man smiled down at his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I already am Harry. And I know your parents would be as well."

"How?"

The old man knelt down in front of Harry. "Because that's how parents are Harry. Never doubt that your parents would be proud of you, it shames their memory."

Harry smiled and hugged his grandfather again. "I'll see you guys at Christmas."

"I'm already counting the days."

With one last look at his grandfather and foster mother, Harry James Potter walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

"He'll be okay Eric," Mystique assured the older man. "You've trained him well. Besides, if anything does happen, Victor and Todd will likely be beside you and me as we tear his school apart. Xavier might even help us."

Eric Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto, chuckled lightly. "Maybe Charles would, maybe he wouldn't."

00000000000

Meanwhile

On the other side of the barrier, Harry Potter pulled himself and his trunk and Hedwig, his owl, onto the train, subtly using his powers to make the trunk much lighter than it actually was. After finding an empty compartment, and making sure the coast was clear, he levitated his trunk up onto the rack, and set Hedwig in one of the seats.

He set his jacket on the seat. And after sitting down he pulled out a copy of _The Once and Future King_ by T.H White and began to read.

After several minutes, the door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and gestured for her to take a seat. "No. Do you need any help with your trunk?" he asked.

The girl hesitated for a moment. "Sure."

Harry set his book aside and stood up to help the girl. As he helped her lift her trunk (he mentally cursed wood. The trunk didn't contain enough metal to support it if he tried to lift it that way), he noticed that she seemed to be holding back her strength and that she was wearing gloves, despite the fact that it was fairly warm out.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl introduced herself as she sat down across from him. Harry thought he her canines were longer than normal, but couldn't be sure.

Harry held out his hand. "Harry Potter," he said as he shook her hand.

He saw her eyes widen. "I've read about you know," she said. "Your mentioned in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._"

Harry smiled. "Really. I suppose I'll have to get my hands on on a copy then."

"You mean you didn't know?" She asked perplexed.

He shrugged. "I was raised by my maternal grandfather, he's not magical."

"Oh."

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you wearing gloves?" He asked. "It's fairly warm out."

She frowned and looked down. "Um. I'd rather not say."

"It's okay. I apologize if I was to forward."

Hermione smiled lightly. "You're very polite."

Harry laughed. "I'd better be. Grandpa would skin me alive if he found out I wasn't. Are your parent's magical?"

The brown haired girl shook her head. "No, well maybe."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean maybe?"

Hermione shrugged. "My mom had a one night stand with a guy, which resulted in me. She met the man I call Dad when I was one. So my biological father could have been a wizard, but I don't know. Mom and Dad are both dentist though, and not-magical." She smiled. "They were excited when I got my letter though."

Harry smiled. "That's good." He sat back in his seat. "So why'd you hold back with the trunk?"

Hermione's eye's widened. "I don't know what you mean," she said defensively.

Harry sighed. "If you're going to lie, at least try Hermione. I'm not mad, just curious, I could tell you weren't putting your all into picking your trunk up."

Hermione slouched. And was silent for several moments. "You'll think I'm a freak," she said softly. "Everyone else does."

Harry stood from his seat and knelt down in front of Hermione. "I promise I won't think you a freak Hermione, I promise." He smiled. "Grandpa would have my head if I did."

Hermione returned Harry's smile, albeit weakly. She licked her lips before answering. "I've always been stronger then other people. And my hands..." Hermione pulled one of her gloves of her hands, revealing that her nails were actually claws. "My nails have always been like this. Even when I file them, they grow right back."

To Hermione's surprise, Harry smiled. "That's great Hermione. Do you have any other abilities?"

"My senses of sight, hearing, and smell are better then some animals. And I can heal incredibly fast. The kids at school, always picked on me, called me names, an animal."

Harry put his hand on her cheek. "Your not an animal Hermione. But you are different." Hermione looked up at Harry with a hurt look. "You're a mutant, just like me."

"A mutant? Like a three legged frog?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Not quite so useless." He sat up on the bench next to her. "Grandpa could explain it better, but do you know anything about genetics?"

Hermione nodded. "I read a lot, stuff more advanced than others my age."

"Well, the best explanation I can give is that you, me, and others out there carry a gene, sometimes called the x-gene. This gene, it grants a person a power, or sometimes powers. Things ranging from increased strength, telepathy, and pretty much anything else under the sun you can think of."

"You said you're a mutant?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "So is my grandfather. Me and him actually share the same power. Both of us can sense, and manipulate, any metal or metallic alloy. Unlike my grandfather, I also have a healing factor, like you. I actually know someone with powers identical to you."

"Really?"

Harry smiled. "Really. Friends?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah." She looked at Harry and smiled so he could see her elongated canines. "Can you show me your power?"

Harry chuckled and took of his jacket. Then he rolled up the sleeve of his dress shirt so that Hermione could see one of his bracelets.

Hermione watched as the metal bracelet seemed to flow off of Harry's wrist and reform into three spheres above Harry's open palm. Two then began to orbit around the third, reminding Hermione of the pictures of atoms in her science textbooks. After a few moments, the three spheres merged into one and flowed through the air back to Harry's wrist and reformed as a bracelet one more.

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

Harry chuckled. "You might also be able to move faster than others. Victor, the guy I know with identical powers to you, can move about as fast as a big cat on all fours. Though I doubt you'd want to run around on all fours."

The two spent the remaining time until the train left talking about mutants. About ten minutes before the train was supposed to leave, the door to the compartment opened to reveal a red-haired, freckled boy. "Everywhere else is full, can I sit here?"

Harry smiled, "Sure." He looked over at Hermione, "If it's okay with my companion anyways."

"I don't mind," Hermione said. Harry noticed that she had slipped her glove back on her hand, hiding her claws.

"Thanks," the red-head said as he entered the compartment. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said as he sat down across from Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself.

"Granger? That's not a wizard name. Are you muggle-born?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Harry Potter," Harry said as he held out his hand.

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up. "Do you really have the...the scar?" he added the last part quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No. It's long since faded." He mentally wondered if this new boy possessed any tact.

"Oh," Ron said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"So Ron, I take it you come from a wizarding family?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Hermione began asking a barrage of questions at Ron while Harry watched on in amusement. It was clear to him that Ron truly had no idea how to answer many of the girls questions. It soon became apparent to Hermione as well, and she stopped asking questions.

Soon the train began moving and the trio were on there way to Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione weren't too impressed with Ron, but their manners, taught to them by their respective families, prevented them from asking him to leave the compartment.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked. "My whole families been in Gryffindor, I can't possibly go anywhere else," he added proudly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I really don't care what house I'm in," he said. "All of them sound perfectly fine to me."

"You can't be serious Harry," Ron said loudly. "All Slytherins are evil gits! That's the house you-know-who was in."

"So?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure evil people have come from every house. Haven't you heard of Sirius Black? He was in Gryffindor."

"But he was a Black!" Ron said. "Besides,what would a muggle-born know about it?" he sneered at Hermione.

"I think you should leave Mr. Weasley," Harry said calmly, but with a touch of menace in his voice.

Ron looked at Harry as though he was crazy. "Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

Harry looked at Hermione as if to say, 'Is this guy serious?' before turning back to look at Ron. "You just insulted my new friend," Harry said.

"But I'm not insulted?" Ron said, clearly not understanding.

Both boys were stunned when a growl echoed through the compartment "You are an idiot!" Hermione growled as she grabbed Ron around the throat. Her lips were curled, allowing Ron to see her longer than normal canines. "He wasn't talking about you. And I believe you were asked to leave." She threw Ron through the open door of the compartment into the hallway. "Now you're being told." She grabbed Ron's trunk and tossed it out after him before slamming the door closed.

Harry watched as Hermione clenched and unclenched her fist as she took deep breaths. The occasional growl resonated from her. "What an idiot," she finally said as she sat down.

Harry noticed she was crying and put his arm around her. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"You...you're not afraid of me?" she asked timidly.

Harry smiled. "Why would I be afraid of you? All you did was give that loser what he deserves."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks. It's just that, every now and then, my temper gets the better of me. When it does, I tend not to act rationally. It's another reason people would call me an animal."

"Your not an animal Hermione. But I would like you to consider me a friend."

"Thank you Harry, for being my friend."

Harry chuckled. "No problem, we mutants have to stick together."

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was filled with pleasant conversation between the two students. They talked about their families, Hogwarts, and whatever else crossed their minds. And when the trolly came, both only bought a few things to try, not wanting to spoil their appetites or get sick. Harry was especially fond of pumpkin pasties, while Hermione seemed to favor the chocolate frogs (she had given Harry the explanation that every woman likes chocolate. She lightly smacked the back of his head when he jokingly pointed out she was still a girl).

They changed into their robes shortly after they finished eating, each leaving the compartment to give the other privacy.

00000000000

Arriving at Hogsmeade station, a voice on the trains loudspeaker informed them to leave their luggage on the train as it would be taken up to the school separately. The only thing Harry did was free Hedwig from her cage, allowing her to fly up to the school.

Harry and Hermione stepped onto the platform together. Almost immediately they heard a loud voice echoing over the platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" The two mutants followed the voice to find the biggest man they had ever seen, with a long tangled head of black hair and a matching beard, standing at the end of the platform. He was at least eight feet tall, with a girth to match.

A group of first-years had already started to gather around the large man. After performing a head count, most likely to make sure all the first-years were gathered, the man instructed them to follow him.

He lead them down to a lake, were a small fleet of boats sat in wait. "No more 'an four to a boat," the large man instructed. After making sure all the first-years had gotten into a boat, the man claimed one all to himself. "Forward," he commanded and the small fleet began to make it's way across the lake, following his boat.

Turning a corner of the shoreline, the students 'awed' at their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle truly was impressive as it sat on a small cliff, overlooking the lake. It's lights shone with life, and a welcoming presence seemed to fall over the group of nervous first-years, as though the school itself was welcoming them.

"Watch yer heads!" the large man called as he ducked down as low as he could before his boat entered a hidden cavern in the cliff-face. Inside the cave was place for the boats to dock and the students climb out.

After everyone had climbed out the man looked to a nervous pudgy boy. "Hey, this yer toad?" he asked as he handed it to the boy.

"Trevor!" the boy said happily as he took the animal from the large man.

The man smiled before gesturing for the students to follow him, leading them up a flight of stairs, where a stern looking witch with glasses stood waiting for them.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," the man said stopping the students in front of the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid," McGonagall said with a slight smile. "I'll take them from here."

The man, Hagrid, smiled and made his way past the professor, leaving the students alone with Professor McGonagall. The witch instantly ceased smiling as she looked over the students with an assessing eye. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those who do not know, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor house, and your transfiguration professor. In a few minutes," she gesture to the doors behind her, "you will go through these doors and join your classmates. But first you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house had produced great witches and wizards. Throughout the year, your house will compete against the other house for the House Cup by earning points. Any outstanding achievements will earn you points, while any rule-breaking," she leveled a stern glare on all the students, "will lose house points, as well as giving yourself a possible detention. Wait here, I will return momentarily to collect you."

McGonagall turned and walked away, leaving the students alone.

"So it's true then," a blond haired boy said from the side, looking at Harry. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry mentally sighed as the boy made his way over to him. Why the hell did he have to be famous in the wizarding world? It sucked.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blond introduced himself. He held out his hand. "You'll soon find that some families are better than others, I can help you there," he held out his hand.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "And what families would those be, yours?"

Draco smiled. "Yes."

"In that case, I'm afraid I must decline." Draco frowned as Harry continued. "You can't judge one man by his entire family."

Malfoy sneered at Harry and walked away, over to two larger boys.

It was moments later when McGonagall re appeared. "Follow me," she instructed. She led the students from where they were standing, through a corridor to another set of large, open doors, to the great hall, where every other student sat at four large tables. The ceiling echoed the night sky outside.

"It's enchanted," Hermione explained to him. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Harry smiled at his friends apparent nervous habit of rattling of facts.

The students stopped in front of the staff table, and a stool with an old, beat-up, and patched hat. The classic witches hat suddenly began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

McGonagall pulled out a rolled up sheet of parchment and began calling names.

After several students, McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione gulped as she left her friends side. "Relax," she told herself softly. "Just relax."

"Ah," the had said in her ear as it settled on her head. "Not a bad mind. You would do well in Ravenclaw my dear, as well as Gryffindor, what with you courage. A hard-worker as well, and loyalty to your friends. You would do well in any of those houses my dear. But you would flourish in Slytherin. You are ambitious in nature, and cunning. Though it is hidden beneath your logic and facts. The only reason I do not immediately place you in the serpent house is your blood-status, which is frowned upon greatly by a majority of the house. Tell me Ms. Granger, do you believe you are ambitious and cunning enough to survive in the Slytherin pit?"

"Don't you?" Hermione said softly.

The hat chuckled in her ear. "I think you are dear. As the first muggle-born I've placed in Slytherin in three-hundred years, you will need to use _all_ of your abilities to survive the snake den that is...SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled the last word to the crowd. Hermione took of the hat to no applause, aside from a clapping Harry, and, with head held high, made her way to the Slytherin table. Everyone moved away from her when she sat down, as if she had a highly contagious disease.

After a few seconds of silence, McGonagall called the next name. Harry didn't really pay any attention to the sorting, as he could care less about where the others were sorted, though he did notice that the blond idiot Malfoy went to Slytherin.

Finally, McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry."

Harry smiled as he stepped to the stool and sat down.

"Hello Mr. Potter," the hat said into his ear. "Oh, you are well suited to all the houses. Hmm, but where to put you?"

"Put me with Hermione," Harry said to the hat.

"I think I will Mr. Potter. Don't be afraid to use your abilities. She's going to need your help in...SLYTHERIN!"

Like Hermione, Harry received no applause, aside from hers, as he made his way down to the Slytherin table to sit next to her, and the sorting continued.

Harry looked at the his and Hermione's house-mates. He knew that neither he nor Hermione were welcome here yet. And he knew they'd have to put people in their place. It was a lesson his Grandfather had taught him. "If they do not respect you, you must make them respect you, whether through fear or deed," Grandfather had said.

"Hermione," Harry said to his friend, "be ready for a fight. And don't be afraid to use your strength or claws." He looked at his housemates again. "I don't think we're going to get a very warm welcome."

Hermione looked, and saw that a majority of the Slytherin's were throwing glares in her and Harry's direction. "I think you're right," she confirmed. She narrowed her eyes in thought as the sorting finished and a boy, Blaise Zabini, joined the Slytherin table.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as the Headmaster stood up to speak.

"Welcome," Dumbledore began, "to another year at Hogwarts. I know that you are all anxious to begin eating our marvelous feast, but I have a few start of term announcements to make. First-years should note, as well as a few of our older students," he sent an amused look to a pair of red-headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table, "that the forbidden forest is strictly out-of-bounds. A reminder that there is to no magic used between classes in the corridors. And a list of banned items can be found in our caretaker's, Mr Filch's, office. And, this year, the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is forbidden for all of those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now, let the feast, begin."

Food appeared on the tables and students eagerly began to eat.

00000000000

**A/N- The events of the first X-Men movie have yet to take place, but the events of Wolverine: Origins have. I have not seen X-Men:First Class as of the beginning of this story, so none of that matters in this story.**

**Please review and check out the Challenges in my Forum. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the feast, the first-years were led by the perfects to their common rooms.

The Slytherin's were led by Raven King and Marko Webb, Slytherin's fifth year prefects. The group, consisting of thirteen students in total (counting the prefects), made their way down to the dungeons, stopping at a section of wall.

Raven and Marko turned to face the first years. "This is the entrance to our common room," Raven began. "You will not tell anyone from another house it's location, or our password."

"You will all find a seat, upon entering the common room," Marko continued. "In a few minutes, Professor Snape, our head of house, will arrive for his usual start of term speech. The password is," he turned to the wall, "Parselmouth."

The wall opened, revealing a short hallway, which the first years were ushered into. At the end of the hall was an elegant, Gothic-style room, with several hallways shooting off of the main room. It was decorated in greens and silvers, with a snake motif. A couple windows showed underwater scenes of the Hogwarts lake.

Harry and Hermione stayed close together, as several of the older students glared at them.

After a few moments, the door to the common room opened, and the tall form of Severus Snape walked into the common room, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked. His black eyes gazed around the common room, silencing all the the student's without speaking.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," Snape said, his soft voice reaching all corners of the room. He looked at the first years. "For those of you who are unaware, I am Professor Snape, Hogwarts potion master, and your head of house. I remind all of you, that this house stands united. The other three houses look down on us, and so we must stick together. To that end, any disputes you have with your fellow house-mates, stays in this common room. Once you step out into those hallways," he pointed at the entrance, "you are all united. And if I should hear otherwise, the offending party, or parties, will be serving detentions with me. And I assure you, they will be most unpleasant." Snape folded his arms across his chest. "You are the house of cunning and ambition. I expect each and every one of you to live up to that." He looked pointedly at Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "That means that you will not be caught should you get into trouble. For every detention another teacher assigns you, you shall serve another with me, and I can assure you that they will be most...unpleasant."

Snape gestured to the prefects who came up and received stacks of paper from him, which they then began to pass out. "The prefects are passing out your schedules, and for the first years, maps of the school. I expect you all to arrive to your classes on time, tomorrow. Second years and up are dismissed."

The older students all shuffled off to their rooms, leaving Snape and the eleven first years alone in the common room.

Snape looked at each of them before speaking. "Unlike the other houses here at Hogwarts, we have individual rooms. That said, you may choose your roommates or you may bunk alone. Boy's and girls are not segregated, and if they allow it, you may bunk with an older student. That said, each room is warded so that only the rooms occupants, I, the headmaster, and Madame Pomfrey, our school healer, may enter without permission. These will be your rooms for all seven years of your education here at Hogwarts. And you will be stuck with the roommates you choose unless you allow a younger student to join you in the coming years. I suggest you choose your roommates wisely"

"Each of you have access to the Slytherin Library," he gestured over to a door which was labeled as library, coming off the common room. "Between that and the school library, I expect all of you to turn in nothing less than Acceptable on all of your work. Over the course of the week, I shall take each of you aside to discuss your goals and get to know each of you a little better."

He glared at each of them. "I expect you all to uphold the noble name of our house. You may find a room now," he gestured to one of the hallways. "You're belongings and beds will appear once you make your decisions. Dismissed."

All of the first years promptly split into onto groups.

Malfoy instantly claimed one room to himself, as close to the common room as the first-year hallway would allow. The remaining students paired up for their room, leaving Harry and Hermione to fend for themselves.

Harry looked over at his fellow mutant. "So, do you want to share a room?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm not sure. I don't want you to see me when I change clothes."

Harry blushed, but came up with an idea. "Worst comes to worst, I can leave the room when you change. But we might be able to construct some type of barrier for privacy."

Sheepishly, Hermione smiled. "In that case, I would love to share a room with you."

Smiling, the two mutants made their way down to the farthest room from the common room. Opening the door, they found two silver, four-poster beds, with green curtains. Both also had a dresser made of some type of black wood sitting next to each bed, and a matching desk and bookshelf for each of them. A grandfather clock stood in one corner to show them the time. Their trunks were already resting at the foot of their beds. They also noticed two doors off to the side, and quickly identified them as two bathrooms, each with a small tub and shower.

Hermione smiled. "I guess this means that we change our clothes in the bathrooms. I claim the one on the right, it's closest to my bed."

"You won't get any argument from me," Harry grinned. "This is so much better than I imagined."

"When your done ogling the bathroom, we should probably put our things away and get ready for bed," Hermione pointed out. "We've got to get up by six tomorrow if we're going to be ready for class and eat breakfast tomorrow. Though we should probably get up sooner to make sure that if we get lost we have time to spare."

Harry agreed and quickly set about unpacking.

00000000000

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, pondering what had happened during the sorting. Not only had Harry Potter gone to Slytherin house, but so had the first muggle-born in three-hundred years.

Now he didn't have any problems with Slytherins, one of his best-friends, Alastor Moody, had been in Slytherin after all. But the house was full of the children of former Deatheaters. He hoped that Harry and the young girl, Hermione Granger, would be okay in a house with prejudices against them.

The fact that Harry had gone to Slytherin had been a surprise to him, but that was only because both of his parents had been in Gryffindor. He was just thankful that Harry appeared to be healthy and happy. When he'd had to chose, ten years ago, whether to send Harry to the aunt he knew hated magic or the grandfather that never knew about his own daughter, let alone his grandson, he had taken a gamble. Knowing that Petunia Dursley would treat the boy with contempt at best, he settled for the unknown, Erik Lehnsherr, praying that he would accept and raise the boy.

And it appeared that he had.

Still, he planned to keep an eye on the boy, along with Ms. Granger.

00000000000

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were both dressed, and showered early. Checking their schedules, they discovered that they only had three classes, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Charms with Ravenclaw, and Double Potions with Gryffindor again. Grabbing their required books from their bookshelves, along with other necessary supplies such as quills, ink, and parchment from their desks, they packed their bags for class and headed to the common room.

Only to be met by the entire Slytherin House.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione, who just shrugged.

One of the boys, a tall, muscular one with large teeth stepped forward and spoke up. "You two don't belong here," he sneered. "Traitors and mudbloods have no place in Slytherin."

Having discussed a plan should something like this happen, Harry and Hermione were prepared. To the house's surprise, Harry smiled. "Hermione, I do believe that was meant as an insult."

Beside him, Hermione smiled, showing off her teeth and causing a few students to step back. "Really. I suppose we better show them what happens when they insult us. So who shall show them, you or me?"

"I think you can," Harry said, taking Hermione's bag from her.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said sweetly, before snarling and jumping towards the student. Grabbing the boy before he could react, Hermione threw him across the common room, over his fellows, and into the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Several other students went for their wands, only to stop when the silver chandeliers broke from the ceiling and headed right for them, causing students to scatter.

As the room calmed down, the looked to find the two first-years standing next to each other, Hermione's mouth opened in a silent snarl and prepared to pounce and Harry's hands outstretched as two chandeliers circled them.

Sure that he had everyone's attention, Harry closed his hands into fists, and the chandeliers were crushed into large silver balls. "Now then," Harry began, "would anyone else like to complain?"

Shouts and squeaks of no, along with several people shaking their heads, caused the two mutants to smile.

"Good," Harry said, releasing the silver balls to fall to the floor. He handed Hermione back her book bag. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

Hermione smiled, and stood up from her prepared stance. The students couldn't believe how the strong, snarling girl easily changed before their eyes into a sweet, innocent looking first-year. "I believe we shall," she said, as she accepted the bag from Harry.

As the two first-years left the common room, every student in Slytherin knew that their was a new king and queen in the serpent's den.

Even if a few began to plot on how to bring them down.

00000000000

**It's not as long as I had hoped, but here's the nest chapter, please review and check out the challenges in my Forums (link on profile)**

**Also, I don't know how consistent updates will be, but I have, at least up to fifth year, this entire series planned out, so I just have to write the stories. So there will be a method to my madness if I do certain things that seem odd or out of place (such as the co-ed rooms in Slytherin). I am also going to give you all a hint as to whom Nightshade is, they won't appear until second year.**

**And, as I've had a couple of reviews about it, Magneto CAN control adamantium. At one point in the comics, he alters it at a molecular level and strips it from Wolverines body. This almost killed Logan, and it was also how he found out that his claws were actually a part of his natural mutation and not something Weapon X put in him. And, yes, Magneto's power is that he can manipulate the earth's magnetic field, but for the purposes of this story, I'm simplifying it to controlling metal. And Magneto has shown the ability to sense what type of metal is around him (I'm unsure if this is part of his actual mutation or if he has trained himself to sense it through the magnetic field however) so for the purposes of this story, I'm considering it part of his power.**

**Also in answer to some reviews:**

**Victor is Victor Creed or Sabertooth. And I won't say what version of him I'm using yet (you'll find out come Harry's Christmas break).**

**Tonks being a mutant or not, no one will find out until I introduce her, which won't be until fourth year.**

**Magneto is Lily's biological father, it will be explained later in the story.**

**I am going to try, real hard, not to bash characters. Ron is oblivious, but I thought he was in the books as well. And Draco is a bigoted ponce. They will end up on the wrong side of this story, but I am trying, TRYING, not to bash them. I make no guarantees that I will succeed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thirty minutes after leaving the common room, just as they were finishing their breakfast in the great hall, Professor Snape approached the two first-years. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, come with me," he sternly ordered, albeit not unkindly.

Sighing, Harry picked up his schoolbag, as Hermione did the same, before they followed their head of house out of the great hall.

Snape lead them back down to the dungeons, to his office. Once inside, he closed the door behind them, and moved to sit behind the desk. He steepled his hands in front of him, and observed the two first-years for a moment.

Potter, he was forced to admit, looked strikingly similar to his father, but with a few subtle differences. His cheekbones were a little higher, his nose a slight more crooked. And of course he had Lily's eyes, and unlike James, apparently had no need for glasses. These were differences he doubt he would have even taken the time to notice, had Harry not been sorted into his own house. The fact that he was a Slytherin, whereas his father and Snape's former tormentor had been in Gryffindor, was enough for him to give the boy a chance. Besides, he was Lily's son.

Not that he'd show the boy any favoritism, at least none more-so than he showed any member of his house.

Granger was someone he had to keep an eye one. Despite being a former Deatheater, he never believed any of that pure-blood nonsense, he himself was a half-blood, while Lily had been muggleborn. True, he wasn't fond of muggles, but he knew magic was magic. If anything, half-bloods and muggleborns were inherently stronger than pure-bloods. He'd keep an eye on and protect her, not that she apparently needed the protection, but still...Slytherin was hard enough for a half-blood, let alone a muggleborn.

"I understand," the potion master began, in his soft, menacing drawl, "that there was an...incident this morning. And while I perfectly understand why you two reacted the way you did, indeed I applaud your show of strength, nonetheless, you not only injured a fellow Slytherin, but damaged school property. So, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" He raised an eyebrow in question as he finished speaking.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before Harry spoke-up. "What more is there to say?"

Snape smirked. "A very Slytherin answer Mr. Potter. I will not punish you two, as the situation was provoked, but you are warned. Do not damage school property, or a fellow student again...if you can help it."

"Yes sir," the two students answered.

Nodding, Snape looked up at an old German wall clock he had hanging on the wall. Noting the time he said, "You are both dismissed. You should still have plenty of time to reach transfiguration before class begins."

00000000000

Walking into transfiguration, Harry and Hermione, finding themselves the first students in the classroom, chose seats at the front, at Hermione's urging. There were instructions on the board, informing them to sit down in their seats, take out their books and turn to page ten and to begin reading, and to take out parchment, quill and ink for note-taking. There was also a gray tabby cat, sitting upon the professors desk, watching them intently.

As the duo finished pulling out the necessary items, more students began filing into the room. The bell rang, and there was still no sign of the teacher.

A few minutes later, Ron Weasley came into the room, along with two other Gryffindor boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

The three breathed out a sigh of relief. "Whew, we made it," Ron muttered rather loudly. "Can imagine the look on old McGonagalls face if we were late."

Without warning, the cat jumped off of the desk, and in midair, changed to Professor McGonagall, who landed on her feet and swiftly approached the three boys.

"That was wicked," Ron muttered astonished.

McGonagall didn't look very amused when she answered. "Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Misters Thomas, Finnegan, and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," Dean defended.

The professor gave them each stern looks. "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Much more subdued than they were when they came in, the three students quickly took their seats, and McGonagall began the lesson.

00000000000

After charms, which was an interesting class, as Professor Flitwick wasn't as stern as Professor McGonagall, it was time for lunch.

Harry and Hermione were surprised when two of their year mates, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, sat across from them.

After both groups eyed the other suspiciously, Daphne nodded and said, "We definitely think you two belong in Slytherin, especially after that show this morning. And would like to offer you our hands in friendship."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And what brought this about, I remember seeing you both stand with our fellow housemates this morning?" she asked suspiciously.

Tracy grinned. "Draco over there," she gestured her head in the blond's direction, "was behind the show this morning. Despite being a first year, until this morning he was considered the prince, if not king of Slytherin."

"And now, you two are," Daphne pointed out. "The King and Queen of Slytherin."

"And how is it that a first-year, or even two first-years, who hasn't even been here twenty-four hours, can hold such positions?" Harry asked.

"His father," Daphne explained. "Lucius Malfoy is a very wealthy man, and thus very influential. Not to mention that Professor Snape is his godfather."

"Basically, Draco's a spoiled brat that runs off to daddy. Unfortunately for everyone else, his daddy is rather powerful. Not to mention his allowance is plenty large enough for him to buy most of the house off." Tracy added. "And he wasn't pleased that you snubbed his offer of friendship earlier."

Harry sighed. "I didn't snub it. All I did was tell the git that you can't judge one person based on their whole family."

"That's certainly true," Daphne acknowledged. "And Draco's a prime example. He's loud, bossy, and about as subtle as a dragon in a china shop, not to mention not very bright. While his father is, rather quiet, and subtle. And his mother is keenly intelligent and even more subtle than her husband."

"So what happened?" Hermione asked. "Nothing changed, Lucius is still all those things despite what we may have done this morning."

"Yes, but we need to live with a female first year that can throw our Quidditch captain across the room, with enough force to knock him out, and another first year that can apparently do silent, wandless magic. Lucius, for all of his power, is not someone we need to share a common room with for the next seven years." Tracy pointed out.

Daphne smirk, "Which makes it pointless, and a little dangerous to ostracize you."

Harry looked at his friend. "What do you think Hermione?"

The busy-haired witch cocked her head in thought, before smiling. "I think," she held out her hand, "that we can be friends."

00000000000

Double potions after lunch was...interesting.

Snape in public, was nothing like Snape in private. He showed little emotion aside from contempt towards the Gryffindors and restrained approval for the Slytherins. Weasley and his friends lost twenty points, while Neville Longbottom lost fifteen, for Gryffindor, for various things. While Hermione had gained thirty points for answering Snape's questions correctly. And another twenty for being the first student to finish brewing their first simple potion, a quill-cleaning potion, and another ten points from her, Harry, Daphne, Tracy, and Draco for perfectly brewed potions, though Draco's didn't actually seem to be perfect, but it worked, which was more than the majority of Gryffindors could claim.

And so, at the end of class, the two houses had two different feelings about potions.

The four new friends ate dinner together before going to the Slytherin common room. After which, Harry split from the girls.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked, as she was pulling out her transfiguration book. "We have homework to do."

"I know," Harry admitted. "But I want to send a letter to my grandfather, tell him how my first day was."

00000000000

Eric Lehnsherr was sitting at a desk in his English estate, going over his finances.

He may not have inherited money like Charles, but he was a shrewd man, and over the years he had built up a respectable fortune to finance his goals and his lifestyle. The fact that he fully intended to leave something behind for his grandson when he did pass on had only fueled his work on his finances these past ten years, ever since he took Harry in.

He was distracted from his work when the snowy owl he had purchased for Harry pecked at the window, asking for entrance. Sitting up from the desk, the master of magnetism walked over and opened the door, admitting the owl.

Noticing the two letters tied to the owls leg, he smiled. "Have something from Harry do you?" he asked rhetorically.

Hooting dignantly, if that were possible for an owl, she held out her leg for him. Removing the letters, he noticed that one was for Mystique, which he set aside to give to her later, and sat back down to open his own letter.

_Grandfather,_

_I know it's only been a day, but I figured I would write and tell you how it went. _

_On the train, I made a new friend, her name is Hermione Granger. Not only is she a witch, but she's also a mutant. Her powers are identical to Victor's. On the train, we had a confrontation with a rather thick-headed idiot, and she lost her temper. It appears that I was her first friend, and she was afraid that I wouldn't want to be her friend anymore._

_Anyway, when we got to school, we were both sorted into Slytherin, which is supposed to be the house of cunning and ambition. So far it seems there are more ambitious people than there are cunning, let alone both. This morning, we were both forced to reveal our powers to defend ourselves against our house-mates. They seem to think my powers are some type of wandless magic, and I'm in no hurry to correct them. _

_At lunch, I gained two more, well I wouldn't call them friends exactly, but they are allies at the least. They are, unfortunately, just regular witches._

_Classes are interesting so far. I've only had three so far, though the only one we've done any work in so far is potions, and that's only because we had a double period. Transfiguration seems to be of most interest to me, eventually, I could be able to turn almost anything into metal. Not to mention the animagus transformation, which would enable me, or others if they master it, to become animals. I hope to look into this at a later date, as it could prove useful._

_I don't know when I'll write again, but I'll keep you updated if anything too unusual (this is the magical world after-all) happens._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Smiling, Eric set the letter down. It seemed that Harry had found a fellow mutant, and a girl at that. He chuckled.

"It seems you're already making friends," he mused aloud. "Let's just hope she's got a tighter hold on her temper than Victor."

00000000000

A young girl sneaked away from her parents.

It was easy for her, with her abilities. She had never heard of another witch or wizard able to do what she could, and she had looked. Her parents may not have realized it, but she had searched through every tome of magic she could find to identify her abilities.

Of course she didn't tell anyone. Doing so would ruin the fun.

After-all, she was smoke and shadow.

00000000000

**Please Review. And check out the challenges in my Forums (Link on Profile). Again it's short, but I didn't feel right moving on further.**

**Hope you all like the little preview of Nightshade at the end. And now onto Review responses.**

**There will be no Lemons in this story, the series, possibly, this story no. **

**There will be no Wanda or Pietro. The only versions of them I know well are the Evolution versions and they don't fit into this story, so no.**

**Normally mutants develop their powers at puberty, yes. However, in the movieverse, which is the x-men universe I'm using, there are no magic mutants. I am using the idea that a persons magic unlocks someones mutant powers earlier, enabling Harry, Hermione, and Nightshade to have developed their powers some. And as for why Harry is so good with his powers, he's had Magneto, who has had decades to work on his power, training him.**

**The reason Harry and Hermione's display was so effective was simple, shock, awe, and completely unexpected. No one expected Hermione to throw anyone across the room, and when they went for their wands, they had to dodge flying chandeliers. Plus, despite Slytherin's big bad rep, they're still students, and can't be expected to not panic in a fight, especially when the fight is no where near as simple as they expected.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days after the start of term, Hermione was walking down a corridor by herself. She had needed to go to the bathroom after class and had told Harry, Daphne, and Tracy to go on to lunch without her.

She almost smirked when she realized she was being followed. The sheer amount of people in Hogwarts may make it almost impossible to track someone, but her sensitive nose could still pick up the fresh scent of her follower. It was familiar, so she suspected it was a fellow Slytherin or a first-year, as she had yet to spend enough time around anyone to memorize their scent except for Harry, Daphne, and Tracy.

Deciding to find out who was following her, she walked to a spot she had noticed was perfect for an ambush, as there was a statue in the corridor that was big enough for her to hide from her pursuer behind.

00000000000

Marcus Flint smiled as the mudblood took a wrong turn, and began to head away from the great hall. She must have been lost.

The large Slytherin was determined to get his revenge. He had been humiliated in front of the whole house when the girl somehow managed to throw him across the room. He still wasn't sure how she had done it, but he would show the little bitch just who was in charge.

Coming around the corner he had seen the girl disappear around, he pulled his wand, ready to cast a spell at her.

Jumping into the corridor, he was shocked to find the girl had disappeared.

Peering cautiously down the hallway, he began moving forward again. Where had the mudblood gone?

Marcus Flint had never been particularly brilliant, despite this he was considered a dangerous enemy. This mostly stemmed from his physical strength and knowledge of darker jinxes and hexes.

Unfortunately for Marcus Flint, Hermione Granger wasn't just stronger than Flint, she was also much more intelligent.

So when Flint peered around the corner of her hiding place, wand first, Hermione grabbed his wrist, breaking it as she pulled him forward, only for Flint's head to miraculously smash into her well aimed fist, knocking the large boy out...again.

Looking down at Marcus' prone body, Hermione sneered. "How you got into Slytherin, I will never know," she said to herself.

Not wanting to deal with the large boy, and running several minutes late for lunch, she decided to leave his body laying in the corridor. But before she left, she hoped to send him a message, so she picked up his wand and put it into her bag. She figured she could decide what to do with it later.

00000000000

The talk at breakfast was how Marcus Flint had been found unconscious, with a broken wrist, and missing his wand. Apparently he had the misfortune of being found by Professor McGonagall, after he missed a double period in her class, before interrupting Professor Snape to inform his head of house that his wand was missing. Professor Snape had been in the middle of brewing a rather delicate potion, and Flint's disruption had caused Snape to mistime the addition of crucial ingredients, ruining the potion.

To say Snape was displeased would be a massive understatement.

Flint would apparently be cleaning out cauldrons for a week.

And Snape decided to perform a snap inspection of Flint's room. Flint's door was open, and while the wards of the room prevented others from entering, they didn't stop things from being thrown in.

So when Snape found Flint's wand underneath his bed, he added another two weeks to the sixth years sentence.

Neither Hermione nor Harry, whom Hermione had told what happened, had been in a hurry to tell their head of house that they had thrown the wand into the room.

00000000000

Soon it was time for the first-years first flying lesson.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked Harry nervously as they walked to breakfast.

Harry smiled at his friends nervousness. Ever since the time for their flying lesson had been posted last week, Hermione had been searching for books that would tell her what to do. The closest she got was _Quidditch Through The Ages, _which was really no help at all. It certainly hadn't helped that Malfoy, Weasley, and every other pure-blooded boy in their class had been boasting about daring feats and escapes while upon a broom.

"Relax," Harry told her. "I doubt they'll expect us to acrobatics our first lesson. The most that will probably happen is that Madame Hooch will show us how to properly mount and hold onto the broom, and she might have us hover in place, or possibly go forward, barely off the ground, before setting down."

"But Malfoy..."

"Is lying," Harry told her. "Besides, Weasley's been boasting as well. Can you really see him dodging a 'hellcoopter,' he can't even pronounce the word right."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks Harry."

He smiled at her, knowing that she was thanking him for attempting to cheer her up. "For what, I'm just telling the truth."

Walking into the Great Hall, they sat down next to Daphne and Tracy.

"Guess what?" Tracy began. "Longbottom got a remembrall from home today. Malfoy tried messing with it only for McGonagall to intervene."

"Any points deducted?" Hermione asked.

"Luckily for him, no," Daphne said, before taking a sip of her juice. "He and those like him are what give us Slytherins a bad name. Honestly, where was the cunning of making a scene in the middle of the great hall? It didn't help him at all."

00000000000

The flying lesson was short.

After being instructed on how to mount their brooms (it had caused Harry, Hermione, Tracy, and Daphne immense pleasure when Madame Hooch told Malfoy he'd been holding his brooms wrong for years and when Weasley's broom hit him in the face when he tried summoning it to his hand), Neville Longbottom accidentally took off into the air prematurely. Once there, he proceeded to fall of his broom.

Luckily the only damage he did was to break his wrist.

"I will be taking Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing," Madame Hooch instructed. "You are all to keep your feet firmly on the ground. If I see any of you in the air, the person or persons riding their brooms will be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch."

As soon as Hooch was gone, Malfoy spoke up.

"Look, that great lump dropped his remembrall," Malfoy said, bending over and picking the object up.

Pavarti Patil stepped forward. "Give it here Malfoy," she demanded.

"Sticking up for the squib," Pansy sneered. "I thought you had better taste than that Pav."

Pavarti flushed red and stepped back. Harry decided to intervene. "Give the remembrall to the Gryffs."

This one statement earned Harry stares from both Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Malfoy sneered. "Sticking up for squibs Potter. I knew you weren't a true Slytherin."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger, but he kept his cool. "We both have different ideas about what a true Slytherin is Malfoy. But I doubt Professor Snape would enjoy hearing about us fighting here."

Malfoy smirked. "True. I'll just leave it someplace for Longbottom to find then." The blond mounted his broom and shot up into the air. "How about up a tree!" He stopped about fifty feet in the air and tossed the remembrall from hand to hand. "What's the matter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry just smiled. There was a thin band of metal running along the circumference of the remembrall, brass. The boy just raised up his hand, and as Malfoy tossed the remembrall once more, it flew out of Malfoy's grasp, and into Harry's waiting hand. He quickly handed the small object to Pavarti. "Give Neville my regards," he told her, before turning to walk back to Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy.

The three girls opened their mouths to speak, but where cut off as the stern voice of Professor McGonagall cut across the air. "Mr. Malfoy! You will come with me this instant."

The four Slytherins smiled. It may not have been very informative, but all four loved seeing Malfoy taken down a peg or ten.

00000000000

**Please review and Check out the Challenges in my Forums.**

**Hope you all liked the new chapter. And now to answer some reviews.**

**I don't know about all three movies, but the events of the first and second films will definitely take place. The first, either during fourth year, or the summer after.**

**Lorna Dane, in the comics, had the same abilities as Magneto. And for a bit, it was believed she was his daughter, this turned out not to be true. She went on to have a relationship with Alex Summers, Havok, Cyclops younger brother. She is not Harry's mom. Harry's parents were still Lily and James, with Magneto being Lily's father. How will be explained later.**

**Nightshade is not the daughter of Shadowcat or Nightcrawler**

**I will not be flooding the wizarding world with mutants, but there will be a couple others besides the three main characters, though not a lot. I want them to be unique after-all.**

**So far the guesses to Nightshades identity are Ginny, Luna, Astoria, and I believe I even had one Gabrielle. Now many pointed out that it couldn't be Luna because she only had one parent, I would like to say that as an AU, I could make it so that Luna has both parents. It was also pointed out that because I said Nightshade looked through every book she could find, that it couldn't be the Ginny since her families poor and wouldn't have a large library, I never said that her family owned the books, plus they could have inherited a large amount of books. I point these out because I don't want anyone to be ruled out too soon. I may drop a few hints, but I won't tell for sure until either the end of this story, or the beginning of the next.**

**And thank you to all of you who pointed out my spelling error in the title.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry decided that he thoroughly enjoyed Transfiguration.

McGonagall had finally had the class begin spell-work. And though the items had been simple, turning a matchstick into a needle, he was excited about the possibilities, especially since, as far as he could tell, the needle he had turned his matchstick into was one-hundred percent iron.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called suddenly, she had been silent as since she had instructed the class on how to perform the spell five minutes ago. Everyone else was waving their wands trying to get the spell right. At least they were until the Scottish witch had called his name.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied respectfully.

"Why are you not working?" the professor asked sternly.

Harry smiled before replying. "I'm already done."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, before coming over to his desk, which he shared with Hermione. Looking down, she smiled when she saw the needle. Waving her wand, Harry watched as his needle returned to a matchstick. "Would you please demonstrate," she instructed.

Harry almost chuckled as he cast the spell again, turning the matchstick once more into a needle.

"Very good Mr. Potter, ten points to Slytherin for excellent transfiguration. I'm glad to see that it appears that your father's natural talent has passed on to you. He was a quick study in Transfiguration as well," McGonagall told him with a smile, before becoming strict once more and turning to the rest of the class. "Why do I hear not one incantation?"

And like that, the rest of the class returned to their attempts.

Turning back to Harry, McGonagall told him how to turn the needle back into a matchstick and told him to practice. And while it was harder for him to turn the needle into a matchstick (Harry thought it was because he had to visualize the matchstick, which was wood as opposed to the iron needle), he still accomplished the transformation within ten minutes, shortly after Hermione turned her matchstick into a needle and earning another five points for Slytherin.

His friend had an easier time turning the matchstick back however.

The two of them, along with Tracy and Daphne, who Harry and Hermione had helped after they were done, were the only students to accomplish the transformation by the end of class. Only Harry and Hermione had turned it back.

McGonagall instructed the rest of class to practice, as she expected them all to accomplish the feat in their next class.

0000000000

After class, while the four Slytherins were in the library doing homework, they were joined by the unmistakeable Weasley Twins.

"So Potter," one of them began with a smile. "We hear..."

"...That you and your friends don't exactly get along with Malfoy," the other finished.

The four Slytherins looked at each other, before Harry turned and asked, "So?"

The two twins grinned. "We don't..."

"...Like him either."

"And we'd like to..."

"...Propose a partnership..."

"...Against a common enemy," the two finished at once.

"What did you have in mind?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"In exchange for information..."

"...About the blond ponce..."

"...And perhaps allowing us inside..."

"...Your lovely House..."

"...We will grant you immunity..."

"...From our pranks."

"Okay, first off," Hermione began, "Only one of you can speak. It's too much to play verbal ping-pong with you. Second, We won't let you in our house, but, unless there are any objections," she paused and looked at her three companions, who all indicated that they had no problems so far with what she was saying. She turned back to the Twins, "...we will happily give you all the information we can get about Draco. And in exchange, you will prank certain people that we deem in need of a lesson. And, should you do any Slytherin wide pranks, you will give us warning but prank us anyway."

"Why would you want to get pranked?" one of the twins (Fred, though the Slytherins didn't know it was him and not George) asked.

"Because, if we aren't affected, the teachers may assume we pulled the prank," Harry explained.

Tracy smirked. "If we get pranked, even if we help you, than at least we have plausible dependability," she said. "After all, why would we prank ourselves?"

The Twins looked at each other before grinning. "Brilliant, why didn't we think of that?" George asked.

"We could have gotten away with so much more," Fred sighed dramatically.

0000000000

After leaving the Library, The four Slytherins headed for dinner, talking about the ramifications of making an alliance with the Weasley Twins, and what information would be could to share. Daphne had, without revealing how she found out, explained about Draco's fear of ferrets and weasels. Apparently, when he was younger, his father decided that he was too old for stuffed animals, and turned all of the massive collection (apparently Narcissa spoiled him even more as a young child) into a horde of ferrets, traumatizing Draco for life.

Tracy was all for informing the Twins about Draco's love of his hair and clothes, and his utter loathing of the colors pink and purple.

Harry and Hermione were thinking more along the lines of who they could sic the Twins on. Marcus Flint was already on the list, due to his attempted assault on Hermione, but there were a couple other older Slytherins they were discussing.

The four were so busy talking, that they weren't paying attention to where they were going, not until Hermione asked, "Why do I smell a dog?"

The two other girls looked at Hermione confused, while harry looked around, and realized something. "Guys, I think we're in the forbidden corridor."

The girls all looked around, and realized Harry was right. "We better get out of here," Daphne warned. "Before a teacher shows up."

The four turned around, to find themselves face-to-face with Mrs. Norris, who hissed at them.

In reply, Hermione bared her teeth and growled, causing Mrs. Norris to run as if the hounds of hell were on her tail, away from them. The other three looked at Hermione wide-eyed.

Hermione looked down ashamed, assuming they were going to say something about acting like an animal.

Harry spoke first, "That was awesome Hermione," he said with a smile. "I don't think anyone's actually scared Mrs. Norris before."

"He's right," Tracy agreed.

Daphne however just said, "We should still probably leave before someone else comes."

0000000000

**Please review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**Before I go any further, there is a correction I would like to make, and I thank Liljean15690 for pointing it out. I said last chapter that Lorna Dane was not Magneto's daughter, based on my knowledge of the Marvel Universe, which is admittedly incomplete, and a guide to the X-Men I have at home, which is dated a couple years, I believed this was the truth. As the guide I had said, outright, that Lorna Dane Wasn't Magneto's daughter. However, since that book was published, it has been confirmed by the Comics that Lorna is in fact Magneto's daughter. Thank you Liljean15690 for informing me of this.**

**Now on to my other reviews.**

**I am picking and choosing the things I like from the books and movies of Harry Potter in terms of Events that happen. I am not sticking, strictly, to one or the other as I feel that both have their pluses and minuses.**

**Harry's opinion about Humans is still developing, all I'll say about it is that, at this point, he does believe normal people are below him. Wizards aren't because they, in there own way, have a power, and obviously, mutants have a power. And since he will be spending a good portion of the year at Hogwarts, this will begin to affect his view, for better or worse, I won't yet say.**

**Also Hermione, along with Nightshade, will be involved with the Brotherhood, along with Harry. They won't become involved in any big plots, but they will receive some training from them. Specifically, Hermione will be taught by Sabertooth (whether or not they're father and daughter, because they have the same powers) and Mystique, and Nightshade by Mystique and, possibly (I am still deciding on how heavily to include him), Toad to be better fighters. **

**Also, I have finally seen X-Men: First Class. I will not be using it, simply because I cannot in good conscience even consider it a part of the series. (If you have not seen the movie, you may want to skip this next part). **

**There are too many contradictions between it and the main trilogy, at least the contradiction in X-Men Origins: Wolverine can be explained, the dream flashbacks not matching up with the movie because they are just that, DREAMS in his subconscious, Sabertooth growing more wild and feral, and Alkaline Base having been aged and probably re-fitted. But, in the first movie, Xavier says that Magneto HELPED him build Cerebro, in X-Men origins, it was all Hank and Xavier. He was also didn't know exactly what it was that protected Magneto's mind until the confrontation at the train station, when according to First Class he knew that Magneto had taken a helmet that could block him from Shaw. Also, in X-Men the Last Stand, the flashback with Jean clearly shows a bald Xavier walking and still working with Erik. It was a good movie, but I simply can't consider part of the same series, though I think that as a separate Movie, it was an excellent representation of how Xavier began the X-Men.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The weeks leading up to Halloween were uneventful, aside from a few attempts by older Slytherins to regain their position back at the top of the Slytherin hierarchy. These various attempts lead to sixty-eight lacerations, twenty-two broken bones, twelve concussions, and one poor-sixth year that found himself entombed in a formfitting suit of armor which he had to be delicately removed from.

It was actually rather tiresome for the two mutants. But, not only was it impossible to prove the two firsties had anything to do with the unfortunate trips their housemates had to take to the Hospital Wing (no one wanted to admit they'd been beaten by two firsties), it seemed that the upper years were catching on.

Harry and Hermione no longer had direct confrontations, instead, they had to avoid, sometimes multiple, spells fired from behind. Harry couldn't decide whether to be glad that his house was finally showing some cunning, as the culprits of the spells were often gone by the time Harry and Hermione could look, or annoyed that they were so threatened by a pair of first years.

Of course that could also be a cause for pride.

But one thing Harry and Hermione had no defense against, was rumors. Luckily, everyone just thought Harry was really good with a wandless summoning spell, Hermione wasn't so lucky.

And with her enhanced hearing, it was easy for her to hear the accusations of animal, know-it-all, and freak.

And it all came to be too much on Halloween.

The day had started out normal. Harry and Hermione woke up and dressed in their respective bathrooms before heading down to breakfast with Tracey and Daphne. After breakfast, they attended their morning class Double Herbology, before going to lunch. After Lunch it was off to History of Magic, before the last class of the day...

Charms, with Gryffindor.

The spell they were being taught was the levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa. _And Professor Flitwick divide the class into pairs to practice. However he chose each partnership. And while he wasn't stupid enough to pair Slytherins and Gryffindors, the diminutive professor had no idea of the inner workings of Slytherin house.

Which was how Harry ended up paired with Draco Malfoy, and Hermione with Pansy Parkinson

And while the pairs got along, barely and no doubt due to Professor Snape's threats regarding those who fought outside the house (and Harry's remembrance of the detention Snape gave him when he returned Longbottom's Remembrall. Gutting frogs was not fun.), the pairs were by no means friends.

It certainly didn't help that Hermione was the first person to cast the spell correctly, earning ten points for Slytherin, before attempting to help Pansy. Who ignored the 'mudblood's' advice.

After class, Harry and Hermione, along with Daphne and Tracey, where almost the last to leave, so they ended up walking behind Draco, Pansy, and the bigoted pure-blood contingent of their year.

And Pansy's voice easily carried back to them, grating as it was. "Forget levitation charms, what Granger needs to learn are some glamour charms. Really, those nail's are terrible, and her hair. She looks like an animal."

The laughter from the group became louder as Hermione rushed past them, tears in her eyes, followed closely by Tracey and Daphne.

But the group had forgotten about one important detail, and their laughter was cut off as the metal clasps of their cloaks moved to tighten their cloaks around their necks. They were all, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Bulstrode, Goyle, and Crabbe, turned to face the furious eyes of one Harry James Potter.

And their confrontation had drawn an audience.

Their cloaks tightened as they tried going for their wands, which they promptly ceased trying to do. "I am sick," Harry began, his voice calm, and deadly. "Sick and tired of defending myself and Hermione from idiots like you. You think you are all so superior, I've got news for you...You're not. You are slightly, ONLY slightly higher than muggles in my opinion. And you are definitely not superior to me, or Hermione. If anything, we are superior to you." The cloaks tightened some more. "Any more threats, insults, or actual attacks, and I will put you in the hospital wing for the rest of the year, even if I have to break every bone in your bodies daily to do it. Am I clear?"

Unable to speak, the group all nodded, and Harry smiled. "Good."

The hold on their cloaks stopped and the group fell to their knees gasping for air.

Harry gave them all one last look, before continuing to the Great Hall, hopefully Daphne and Tracey had caught up with his friend. If not, he'd try and find where she had gone to after the Feast.

The students that had been watching the confrontation parted like the red sea had for Moses as he walked by.

0000000000

Harry was sure Snape had heard of the confrontation by the way he was glaring at him and the other first-years. Harry sighed, he had no doubt he would receive another detention, but it was worth it to him.

Just as the feast was about to begin, Harry was joined by Daphne and Tracey.

"How's Hermione?" he asked, worried.

"She's upset," Daphne said with a frown. "She's in the girls bathroom near the charms classroom, we tried talking to her, but she said she wanted to be left alone."

He frowned. "If she doesn't return sometime during the feast, I'll go see if I can talk to her."

The feast began with a few words from Dumbledore a couple minutes later. And while Harry tried to enjoy the feast, his mind kept wandering to his friend, alone in the bathroom because she had yet to learn one of many lessons his grandfather had taught him.

It doesn't matter what others think, only yourself when it comes to you and your actions.

Perhaps it was fortuitous that not ten minutes into the feast, Professor Quirrell ran into the hall and screamed, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!...TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!...Thought you ought to know," before promptly fainting and causing mass panic among the students.

Harry's only thought was of Hermione, and the fact she didn't know about the troll.

Due the nature of his and Hermione's positions in Slytherin, they frequently sat at the end of the table that was closest to the doors. Harry was through them before anyone realized he was gone.

He vaguely heard Dumbledore''s voice behind him as the Headmaster called for silence.

0000000000

Hermione wiped her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She didn't know why the words bothered her, she'd certainly heard them plenty of times before Hogwarts. But the constant whisperings of animal had gotten to her. And Parkinson's cruel comment had sent her into emotional overdrive.

She really should know better than to listen.

Determined to catch the end of the Halloween feast, Hermione double-checked her appearance in the mirror. It wouldn't do for Harry to see her in such a state after-all.

But as she looked into the mirror, she noticed something in the corner.

Gasping as she turned, Hermione found herself face-to-face with a twelve-foot tall mountain troll, carrying a massive club.

Despite being a mutant, Hermione was still a twelve-year old girl, and being untrained in fighting and utterly terrified Hermione did what came naturally.

She screamed as she hid in one of the stalls.

0000000000

Harry heard the scream just as he rounded the corner of the hallway. He made to the entrance of the bathroom just in time to see the troll's club smash through the stalls.

Trolls are large, muscular creatures. And they have limited intelligence. Despite this, they do not have many weaknesses. Their hide is thick and had some resistance to magic, and their muscles and bones are dense. However the denseness of their muscles meant one thing to Harry.

Trolls had a high blood iron content, much higher than a humans. And Harry could sense that content.

It was this higher content that enabled Harry to do what he did.

Terrified for his friend's life, as Hermione could clearly be seen scrambling from under a pile of debris, Harry didn't bother taking the time to form his adamantium bracelets into spheres as his grandfather had taught him, Rather, he reached out to take control over the iron in the troll's bloodstream.

The troll stopped mid-swing, as Harry manipulated the creature's own blood to temporarily freeze the troll...

Before violently tearing the iron from it's body.

A last, shuddering gasp was torn from the troll's throat as it collapsed forward, and quickly bleed out through the many holes torn through it's hide.

Releasing the hold he had on the troll's iron, and allowing t to fall to the floor, Harry rushed to Hermione's side. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, looking down at the dead troll in front her. "Yeah..." She gulped and looked at Harry. "What did you do?"

Harry looked down at the troll angrily. "I tore the iron from it's blood. And it was only due to it;s high concentration that I was able to do that. Normally, a human's blood iron is so small I can't even sense it."

"You killed it?"

Harry nodded and looked back at Hermione. "It was threatening you, I couldn't let that pass."

Hermione smiled, as fresh tears began to flow from her eyes, before flinging her arms around Harry and pulling him into a hug.

It was this scene that Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell walked in on.

"What...What happened here?" McGonagall demanded from the two students.

"Hermione didn't know about the troll," Harry explained. "I came to warn her, only to find the troll in the bathroom, trying to kill her. I killed it."

"You killed it?" McGonagall asked astonished, taking a look and the dead troll, and large pool of blood underneath it. Turning back to Harry and Hermione, her mouth opened and closed several times, before she had to lean against the doorway.

"May I ask, Mr. Potter," Snape picked up from the Deputy Headmistress, "how you killed a fully grown mountain troll?"

Harry looked up at his Head of House confidently. "The same way I deal with living in Slytherin."

The professors were silent for a moment, until Snape spoke again. "Twenty-points to Slytherin Mr. Potter for looking out for a housemate. Another thirty for dealing with the troll."

"Thank you Professor."

Snape gave his two Slytherins a measuring look before saying, "Please escort Ms. Granger back to the common room."

Harry nodded, and the two were on their way out of the bathroom when Snape spoke once more. "Oh, and Mr. Potter," the two students stopped to look at Snape, "report to my office tomorrow after dinner for detention. I will not have MY student fighting amongst themselves in the hallways, no matter how justified."

0000000000

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review and check out my One-Shot, _Bloodhound_, it's an X-Men story and there is a challenge at the end for any interested. Also please take a look at the Challenges in My Forums.**

**Now to Reviews.**

**Emma Frost will NOT be in this series, or at least I have no plans for her.**

**Pyro will not meet Harry until he becomes involved with Magneto, and the events of the first movie won't happen until late fourth year. **

**The reason this isn't in the crossover section is because, at least this story, is more about Harry and Hermione. The next story in the series probably will be in the crossover section.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry asked, a little later that night. "Victor is not the nicest person out there, and he's a hard teacher."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I need to do something," she explained softly. "I just froze in that bathroom, like a normal person, when I could have easily gotten away. I need help."

"What about your parents? They'll want to spend some time with you," Harry pointed out.

"I need to do this Harry," Hermione pleaded. "I can't count on you to rescue me all the time."

Harry sighed. "I'll write a letter. I won't make any guarantees, but I'll ask."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry," she said, before leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. She disappeared to her bed while a stunned Harry sat silent, wondering what had just happened.

And why it felt so good to receive that peck.

0000000000

A large, long haired man, with long, sharp, black nails, watched the nearby bar with interest.

The past few years, Victor creed had made several changes to his appearance, mostly to distance himself from the clean, military style look he had sported for the past..., well ever since the American Civil War. His estrangement from Jimmy had changed him. While his brother had continued to fight his instincts, as they both had for over a century, even after his memory had been lost, Victor had given in to them, becoming more feral and wild looking.

His once short, neat hair, had grown to his mid-back, and was quite wild and bushy, as was his facial hair. He rarely retracted his nails any more, and so they had actually turned black.

He did still keep tabs on Jimmy, or Logan as he was going by now. The only reason he hadn't bothered getting into any fights with him, it wouldn't be any fun without Logan hating him as much as he had when they last fought. Unlike a lot of fighters, whose anger clouded their judgment, a feral's anger actually made them better fighters, as it allowed them to submit to their instincts. And in a fight, feral instincts were better than a feral's brain. The less they thought in a fight, the better.

And he needed to fight Jimmy at his best, to prove he was better then the self-righteous idiot.

Which was why he was outside this bar. It was good to know that his brother, righteous as he was, still enjoyed fighting...

Even if it was an uneven fight.

He was pulled from his musings as an owl hooted behind him. Turning, he noticed a snowy white owl, holding a letter with his name on in. Taking the letter, he quickly gave it a sniff.

Harry.

Smirking slightly, he opened the letter. He liked the boy, Harry was always attentive whenever he decided to part with some of his knowledge. Not to mention the boy liked motorcycles, which gave him someone to share his love of the vehicle with.

Especially as he had few friends, none really, aside from Mystique and Toad. Magneto was more of an occasional employer than a friend, though he did respect the man, and even feared him a little. But a little fear was never a bad thing, just so long as you didn't let it control you, or allow your opponents to know it was there.

Looking down, he began to read the script, which was written with either a quill or fountain pen.

_Dear Victor,_

_I don't know if you've heard, but Grandfather has sent me to a magic school in Scotland. I've made a friend with powers virtually identical to your own. But she has never been properly trained in how to utilize them, and last night I needed to save her when, with her powers and proper training, she could have gotten away. I told her about you, and she hoped you would be willing to come to grandfather's English estate during our Christmas break to give her some training, and maybe more in the summer months. If you can't, we both understand, but it would be appreciated._

_Harry_

Victor was intrigued. A girl, around Harry's age, most likely, with the same powers as him. Due to his healing factor, his mind had not deteriorated in the years of his life, and so neither had his memory.

It was certainly possible.

Turning the letter over, he pulled a pencil from his pocket. Writeing down one sentence, he folded the letter back up and gave it back to owl. Without any prompt, the white owl took the letter and flew up into the air.

Sabertooth looked back at the bar his brother was fighting in and smirked. "See you later Jimmy," he said under his breath.

He then walked into the wilderness. He had a plane to catch.

He might even shave if his suspicions were correct.

0000000000

Harry opened the letter from Victor.

_What's her mother's name?_

Harry's eyes narrowed. Why would Victor want to know that? Unless...

The young wizard's eyes widened in surprise. It would fit. Powers generally ran in families, though not always. Look at him and his Grandfather, and Victor and James. Now that he thought about it, Hermione's hair was just as wild and bushy as Victors, and there were other similar features between them.

Could Victor be Hermione's biological father?

0000000000

The two had sent off a reply to Victor, telling him Halle Granger's maiden name, Halle Jackman. As soon as they could. Two days later they got another letter.

_I'll be there._

0000000000

Halle Granger sat down in the kitchen chair as she read the letter from her daughter.

'What were the odds?' she thought as she re-read the letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I was wondering if it would be possible for me to spend some of my Christmas Break at my friend Harry's home? I've told you before that he lives with his grandfather, but what I haven't told you is that, like me, Harry is different. Not in the same way, but he, and his grandfather apparently, can control metal. They also know others with powers tat are not magical in origin, called mutants._

_Specifically, Harry and his grandfather know a man with abilities identical to my own, who is willing to train me. His name is Victor Creed, and he'll be in England for my break._

_Please let me spend some time at Harry's, I really need to learn to use my abilities._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Halle wondered if Victor knew who he was meeting? She also wondered if she should finally tell her daughter the name of the man she had slept with all those years ago?

If she should tell her daughter that Victor Creed was her father?

0000000000

Smoke drifted along the ground, but this was no regular smoke. It was a very clearly seen black mass, that seemed to slither like a snake as it approached a magical home. When it reached the walls, it began to climb, until reaching a closed window, at which time the smoke began to dissipate.

Seeping through the less than airtight seals of the window, the smoke entered the bedroom. The smoke quickly reformed, into a vague shape, before melting into the form a young girl.

The girl smiled. It was getting easier to become the smoke.

Looking back at the window, she frowned as the sun began to rise. Sighing, she climbed into her bed, hoping to catch a couple hours of sleep before her mother woke her up for her morning lessons.

The downside of being the youngest was that right now, during the school year, she had no one to distract her parents from her. Luckily, she just had to wait until next year before going to school.

0000000000

The week after the troll passed relatively peacefully, especially as the first year Slytherin's minus Tracy and Daphne, were now terrified of Harry. Unfortunately, all things must pass.

The result ended in four Slytherin seventh years, three with serious lacerations and one that required the careful removal of a chandelier from around his unconscious body, Two sixth years, one who had been wrapped in a suit of armor and another that needed shards of gold removed from his rear, and three fifth years, two with serious broken bones (one actually needed his bones vanished and regrown they were so shattered) and one that had to have three quills removed from his shoulder.

And while Poppy was concerned about the unusual number of Slytherins that had come to her lately, all she could do was tell the Headmaster. And as none of the incidents had involved non-slytherins, he had allowed Snape to handle it.

Since the attempted attack had happened in the Slytherin common room, Snape didn't really care. Despite the fact that he had to take five of the eight attackers to get new wands, as theirs had been snapped in the attack.

However, since the incident happened in the common room, many of the Slytherins finally got the message, Harry and Hermione were in charge.

Any comments made about either where whispered when the two firsties were absent.

And so, for the quartet of Slytherin's, the month and a half leading up to Christmas break passed quickly and mostly peacefully. Aside from some comments from the Gryffindor first years, mainly by Ron Weasley, about evil snakes, hardly anything of note happened.

Gryffindor was flattened by Slytherin in their first quidditch game, and classes passed easily.

Soon, it was time for the students to return home.

Daphne had invited all three of her friends to her home for their boxing day party. And they had all accepted. And Hermione had received permission to spend the two weeks after Boxing day, until the return to school, to spend time at Harry's. So it looked to be a pleasant vacation.

0000000000

**I know it's mostly filer, but between Halloween and Christmas, not a lot really happens.**

**The only real review responses I have are these.**

**The reason Hermione acted like she did, is that although she has the powers, she doesn't have the right mindset to react with them. Remember, she's spent much of her life hiding her abilities and being ashamed of them. That kind of thinking doesn't just go away after a couple months.**

**The event's of the first X-Men movie will not happen until fourth year, or between fourth and fifth.**

**And yes, it is finally revealed that Sabertooth is Hermione's father. Which I wish to explain, when I was conceiving this story, I watched the first X-Men movie, and when I saw Sabertooth's long hair, messy, bushy hair, I thought of Hermione's. **

**And while you continue to try and guess who Nightshade is, remember that this is obviously an AU, I could have changed a lot of things just to be misleading, or I may not have. Also remember that just because I don't like a character in cannon, doesn't mean I can't re-work them so that I like them in this.**

**Please Review and Check Out my Challenges in my Forums (Link on Profile.)**


End file.
